How a witch hunter became a witch
by Ailin Revan
Summary: Grey!Powerful!Gay!Harry; Strong!Independent!Robin; Scheming!Manipulative!Dumbledore; Confused!Dark!Not Evil!Voldemort; Dark!Independent!Sirius; will contain slash; Weasleys!Dumbledore!bashing;
1. Prologue

**[DISCLAIMER: I don't own neither Harry Potter, nor witch hunter Robin. Only the OCs I might come up with....]**

**~Prologue.~**

The sun slowly made its way to the horizon and the sky was almost dark red by now. A woman in her late twenties with a baby girl in her arms stood on a porch of what was known as 'Godric's Hollow'. She was one Lillian Potter and the child was her daughter, Robin. Of course it was not a usual name for a girl, but then again, she was not exactly a Potter. Robin Lillian Potter was actually Lily's niece. Her real mother was Lily's elder sister, Maria, who died giving birth to the girl. The infant had very light, almost silver hair and vivid green eyes that sometimes flashed red. Lily sighed. She had no idea how long they had to stay in hiding, since Voldemort knew about the prophecy and would stop at nothing to kill the prophesized child, which was most likely Lily's son, Harry Potter. The two infants were of about the same age, with Robin being a month older, yet they were very different. Robin would stay quiet almost all the time, only crying when she needed to be changed or was hungry, while Harry did all he could to gain everyone's attention to himself. Lily was ripped out of her musings when the wards fell down. The witch ran upstairs into the nursery in search of a port-key for emergency situations, while her husband, James stayed downstairs. The outcome of the fight was obvious at once, but the auror being a true Potter was brave to a fault. He knew he'd have to sacrifice himself in order for his wife and children to be safe. Yet he was unable to stall the heir of Slitherin long enough and when he was killed he only regretted that he couldn't do more.

Upstairs Lily was frantically searching for a way out, yet there was none, she could see some Death Eaters lurking outside and the port-key was nowhere to be found. The red haired woman had to put a silencing charm on the room, because he was wailing too loudly for it to be safe. She glanced at Robin and smiled slightly, the girl was quiet as usual, but somehow the girl seemed serious. She stared at the door and shivered a bit, which meant that she was terrified. Suddenly the door burst open and lord Voldemort strode in. Even Harry stopped wailing, while Robin glared at him. The man whose name was feared in all the Wizarding Britain smirked:

- We meet again, Potter.

- So we do. Now go away, Voldemort.

- There was time when you called me differently.

- You were a different man than, go away, I won't let you harm my children.

- I only need the boy.

- Never. Over my dead body.

- That can be arranged. _Avada Kedavra._

There was a flash of light and Lily Potter fell to the floor, dead. As she felt herself dieing, she whispered the words of an ancient chant to protect her son from death by Voldemort's hand, thus setting the prophecy in motion. As soon as she hit the floor, the dark lord stepped around her and cast yet another unforgivable curse at the boy. Thanks to Lily's chant it rebounded, hitting its castor instead. Thus the darkest wizard since Grindewald was reduced to a mere parasite without a body, neither living, nor dead. The boy fell asleep, exhausted since the shield fed from his magic and Robin stared at Lily's body, silent tears running down her face. If only the two knew what fate had in store for them.

* * *

When Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and the rest of the order of Phoenix arrived, they saw a huge Dark Mark in the sky above Godric's Hollow. Fearing the worse, they went into the house. Downstairs were two corpses that were easily identified as James Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange. The group went upstairs, fearing the worst. As they entered the nursery, they found Lily dead in front of Harry's crib. The boy was asleep, he only had a strange cut on his forehead. Remus Lupin, one of the Potters' closest friends went to the other side of the room and picked up Robin. He was shocked to see the girl crying.

- I can't believe it.

- What is it, Remus?

- Robin, she's crying.

- There is nothing unusual with that, besides, we need to focus on Harry, not his squib sister.

- She's not a squib, Albus and you know it. Plus, she's never cried before, of course I'm surprised.

- Right, fine. Now we have to figure out what to do.

- What do you mean? Both of them have their godparents, who will take care of them.

- I'm sorry Remus, but this will not be the case. _Obliviate._

* * *

With a small smile on his face Albus Dumbledore placed the crib with the young hero on the doorstep of the house where he was definitely unwelcome, though the headmaster could care less. The only thing he had his mind on was making Harry Potter the perfect weapon, the one that would follow his order without question, but for that to be true he would have to make Robin Potter disappear, yet he had no idea how to do that, since everyone was interested in the fate of the Potter heiress and the 'boy-who-lived'. That left him with only one choice – send the girl into a different world to a very old acquaintance of his, father Juliano, an inquisitor from the Solomon organization. It was obvious for him that what he was about to do would most likely kill the girl in the end, but it was not like he actually cared about it.

* * *

Petunia Dursley was surprised to find a small child on the doorstep. She was even more surprised when she understood that the child was her nephew and she also wondered why her niece wasn't sent to her as well. She almost wished to have the girl instead, as from what Lily said Robin, Maria's daughter was a squib, or so they thought, Petunia however knew better, she was after all associated with the Solomon at one time.

The only problem she saw was her husband, Vernon, who hated magic in any form of it. Petunia sighed as she picked up the bundle that was her nephew and went back home, hoping that she was making the right choice.

* * *

Father Juliano cursed his luck the very moment he saw the headmaster of Hogwarts. He hoped that by some lucky chance the old idiot came to someone else, but alas, luck was not his forte. The old crackpot with an insanely long beard smiled at him fondly.

- Well, it's been some time, Juliano. How have you been, my friend?

- I am no friend of yours, Albus Dumbledore! Get out.

- Oh, father Juliano, must you be this hostile? Or are you still mad for what happened all that time ago?

- As a matter of a fact, yes. Because of you our best hunters were killed.

- As if you give a damn about that. You are like me, all goes if the goal is acquired.

- Don't measure everyone by your standards, Dumbledore. I may have been like that, but that is now in the past. I am a man of God and a member of Solomon, next time we meet I'll kill you.

- You can try to do that, but take this child, will you?

- Who is she?

- Her name is Robin Potter, if you raise her right, she will become an excellent hunter someday, just keep her away from Britain.

- Why should I?

- I just don't want her there.

- Well, since you said she's a squib, then she can stay, I guess.

- Thank you, I won't bother you again.

- I definitely hope so.

With that Albus left, truly believing that he'll never see the Potters' heiress again.

**[A/N: Thank you for reading this, I hope you like it. Please REVIEW!!]**


	2. Chapter 1

**[DISCLAIMER: I don't own neither Harry Potter, nor witch hunter Robin. Only the OCs I might come up with....]**

**~Chapter One.~**

Time went by and father Juliano almost believed that the girl, Robin, really was a squib until one day it happened, she changed her hair color. Juliano tried not to freak out, after all it was what he was expecting. And now he had to figure out what to do. On one hand he could send the girl to Hogwarts to spite Dumbledore, but then would she have troubles with becoming a hunter later? He sighed and decided to ask Robin herself.

- Robin, my child, what do you think about the letter?

- Is it true? Am I really a witch? Are you going to kill me?

- Of course not, Robin. I always knew you would probably be a witch.

- But then why have you taken me in? Isn't Solomon's objective hunt down witches?

- Yes, but to an extent. You haven't done anything wrong and going to Hogwarts will help you with a few things.

- Like what? What good can it bring me?

- God, Robin, you're 11 years old, act your age, will you? Members of your family were magical for a thousand years now, besides wizarding Britain is actually the only coven that hides itself from normal people, thus we won't be hunting them.

- So what you want to go there, live there for seven years and come back and become a hunter?

- Robin, you can't see the world as just black and white, there are many shades of grey to it as well. Witches can be both good and evil. You will be assigned to STN-J, there are no witches like in Britain, they develop their gift in certain areas and then when they realize no one will stop them they go berserk.

- I see. I'll do it.

- Good, and Robin, make some friends.

* * *

Harry Potter has just turned 11, he and his so-called family were in a small hut in the middle of the sea, they were running away from letters to Harry. More than anything else he really wanted to have his letter, because he was sure that it was very important to have Dursleys running like that. So when the clock showed midnight Harry made a wish to get his letter and as soon as he did that, a loud bang was heard. Against his common sense Harry didn't hide, he waited. And then after another very powerful knock the door fell down to reveal a huge man with a messy dark beard and equally messy shoulder length hair with an apologetic smile on his face.

- Sorry about that.

- Get out, sir! You're braking an entry.

- Shut up, Dursley, you big prune. Now, Harry, here's your letter.

- Wow, thanks. … God, is it true? But magic doesn't exist!

- They told you that? Has anything strange and unexplainable ever happened to you?

- Well… yes… was that magic?

- Yes, Harry. Now let's go. We have a long day ahead of us.

* * *

Robin was scared. Father Juliano took her to Diagon Alley, paid for her room at the 'Leaky Cauldron' and now she was left to herself. She had a long list of supplies to buy and no money to do that. So she did the only reasonable thing – she went to Gringotts, the Wizarding bank. She could only marvel as she looked around. All the people around her were witches… and wizards and somehow she felt like she understood what Father Juliano meant when he said that these wizards stayed away from normal people. This was very different from the monastery she grew up in, it was all colorful and cheerful. She saw a building that looked like a piece of cheese and she knew that that was where she needed to go.

"Enter stranger, but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed, for those who take but do not earn will find much more than treasure here." – Robin softly read the inscription on the door and smiled to herself. It seemed like her time in this world won't be as bad as she thought. Taking a deep breath she pushed the doors open and walked in. The sight was definitely worth it. Everything was majestic, Robin felt her breath stop for a second when she noticed goblins on the counters, but she decided that since it's whole new world there would be things like that. She walked up to a counter and spoke to the creature:

- Excuse me? My name is Robin Lillian Potter and I'd like to see if my parents Maria Evans and Jason Potter left anything for me.

- Ah, so you're the Potter heiress. A drop of your blood on this parchment, please.

Robin did as she was told, though with some reluctance, she didn't like giving her blood, but that thought left her mind as soon as she saw names appearing on the parchment, it was her family tree. She smiled as she leaned on the counter to get a closer look. It turned out she had a younger cousin, so she was the head of house of Potter and a few others. She wondered how she'll be able to go back to STN-J after all of this, but she decided to worry about that later.

- Well, that's unexpected. I wonder why did Dumbledore always claim you were a squib…

- What's a squib?

- People born to magical parents but have no magic, were you brought up by muggles like your cousin?

- I suppose so, but I've come to face magic in a … different form. I grew up in Italy.

- Italy? Wow, that's strange. Anyway, you have to go the manager's office, it's the last one down the corridor, there will be a lot of documents for you to sign, Lady Potter.

- Thank you.

Robin followed the goblin's instructions and soon found herself face to face with a very huge pile of documents. The goblin on the other side of the desk was almost invisible because of it, but he heard her groan and chuckled slightly:

- Well, lady Potter, you're now officially introduced to the biggest pain ever – paperwork.

- Too true. Why are there so many documents here and do I need to sign them all at once?

- Well, not necessarily. There are so many because they are on many different things. this much smaller part is the deeds to your property, those in a blue file are financial reports on the state of the vaults, those you need to look though and sign today.

- And the others?

- Well, those are all the decisions your magical guardian took for you while representing the house of Potter during the Wizengamot sessions.

- Wizen… what?

- Wizengamot, the wizarding court. It mainly consists of the minister of magic, the heads of the ministry departments and the heads of the noble families. Most of the sessions are about laws that the ministry pass. As you were brought up by muggles, you should do some studies before you approve of the made decisions or recall them, if you decide to recall your vote about any of them, another session on the subject will be held.

- Wow, I never thought all of this was so well organized.

- As I said, you have to go through a lot of books on History of magic, politics and lots of other stuff before you try this lot.

- Oh joy… But then again I guess it will be interesting not to mention important. Can I take them with me?

- Of course, they're yours. As you're the head of the House of Potter, you're also emancipated, so that no one tries to control your decisions. Good luck, Lady Potter.

* * *

Harry and the man he now knew as Hagrid waited their turn to make a withdrawal from the Potter vault. There was unusually many people today, but then again the school year was approaching, so no wonder there. The boy looked around, taking in his surroundings, he's never been to a bank, much less a magical one. Finally it was their turn and Hagrid was the one to speak:

- Greetings, Griphook. We're here to make a withdrawal from the Potter vault for Harry here.

- And do you have the permission from the head of House?

- Head of House? Nonsense. Harry will be the head when he's old enough, he's the last Potter.

- Or so you were led to believe. Lady Robin Lillian Potter just left a few minutes ago, sorry.

- That's an outrage, he's…

- We all know that, Hagrid, don't take it so personally, but law is law.

- Great, then this is for you about you-know-what in vault you-know-which.

- Fine, follow Sharpclaw here.

* * *

Robin was dead tired, she's never had to do paperwork before and that was a huge batch for her first try. Now however she had full control over all the Potter finances and anyone who wanted to make a withdrawal, would have to ask for her permission. She did that because she found some large amounts of money and property missing from some of the vaults, so this was a forced measure of security. She wondered when her cousin would find her. She admitted to herself that she was slightly curious about the great 'boy-who-lived', since all she knew about Harry Potter was that he was also brought up by muggles. She got what she thought about soon after she exited 'Flourish & Blotts', where she bought her school books and many extra ones on magical society, laws, culture and stuff.

**[A/N: please, REVIEW! It's important for me to know what you think about it....]**


End file.
